Blackened Dreams, Savored Hearts
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 3. Beach - Never Before: Sakura couldn't believe her ears when she learned that her boyfriend had never been to the beach before. AU.
1. Once More with Feeling: Toeing the Line

**Title:** Toeing The Line

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Deidara and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** There's a line "I hate you" between hate "No you don't, un. You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean." and love "Then maybe you should just take the freakin' hint" she thought it was clear, "I don't feel like it, un" not so much anymore.

**Word Count:** 340

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_There's a line_

Did she have an infinity for putting herself through hell? Obviously she had to have one because she just kept doing it to herself. Maybe she was a masochist and somewhere deep, _way_ deep, she liked to do this to herself. Putting herself through hell, obviously. Because honestly, she should have left that stupid line alone, then maybe, just maybe…this wouldn't have happened

_Between hate_

"I hate you" She growled trying to be convincing as possible, but how could she be? She didn't hate him. She _couldn't_ hate him. In fact she might even… But that's only because she just couldn't let the line thing go.

_And love_

"No you don't, un. You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean." She snorted because she knew he was right. Because she couldn't face him. So she turned away. And she realized right there that he'd noticed the line too. And perhaps…but it was best not to get her hopes up.

_She thought it was clear,_

"Then maybe you should just take the freakin' hint" He wouldn't of course and she knew that. So why did she bother shouting things that would only be twisted and turned to his advantage? Because she was an idiot. That's why. Because…she was the stupid idiot who just wouldn't stop toeing that infernal line.

_Not so much anymore._

"I don't feel like it, un" She whipped around fast, feeling her jaw hang ajar. He was toeing the line too.


	2. Movies: Shut Up!

**Title:** Shut Up!

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Deidara and Haruno, Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura hold movie night at Sasuke's house on ever Friday night; to bad he didn't know that Itachi had chosen to invite his friends over as well.

**Theme:** #18 – Movies

**Word Count:** 2,612

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** From Sakura's POV

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Sasuke scowled, "Ever heard of knocking?"

I grinned and shook my head while Naruto stated loud and cheerful 'nope' while I tagged on: "You shouldn't have given us keys if you didn't want us just waking into your house, Sasuke-kun."

Predictably his scowl worsened. A funny thing I'd learned a long time ago was that scowling meant he was pretending to be grouchy or disgruntled about something or other and frowning meant he was serious. So obviously, we were in the clear, not that we needed Sasuke's facial expressions to tell us such anyway.

So while Naruto made his way into the kitchen and I headed for the large bookcase of movies, Sasuke continued watching whichever NCIS episode was currently airing. See, this was a ritual the three of us started all the way back in elementary school when Naruto and I used to bug Sasuke just to get under his skin, now it's just hanging out and watching a movie together. Naruto raided Sasuke's kitchen for the food, I picked the movie and Sasuke just watched what he was watching until we were ready. This was our ritual for Friday nights; every other day of the week is a different story.

I don't know why, but I felt in the mood for a horror movie. I mean, the boys let me pick because only every once in a while do I pick a chick-flick, but for the most part I pick action and comedy movies. I've never chosen a horror movie though, I've never wanted to. But I do now, so I moved to horror section and started browsing through it.

"Wow, un. This is such a large house, it's like a mansion." I didn't turn at the voice; I didn't know it or recognize it which it meant it was one of Itachi's – Sasuke's older brother by five years – friends and will most likely just keep moving right past us. So naturally I kept browsing until a title popped out at me. Drag Me to Hell_._ I tug it out from between the movies it was in between and began reading the back.

_A loan officer ordered to evict an old woman from her home finds herself the recipient of a supernatural curse, which turns her life into a __living hell__. Desperate, she turns to a seer to try and save her soul, while evil forces work to push her to a breaking point._

Supernatural, huh? I raised the movie over my head, "Hey, Sasuke, have you watched this one?"

"Which one is it?" I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see it. Lazy ass.

"Stop being lazy and look at the title."

"You have the back to me."

I sighed. "It's called Drag Me to Hell."

"Oh. Wait, that's a horror movie." _Translation: Why did you pick a horror movie?_ And of course he was also pointing out the fact that it was a horror movie, as if I hadn't noticed and read the back of it.

But I responded to what he said and not what he meant while ignoring his indirect insult. "Thank you captain obvious."

He growled at me. _Translation: just answer the unspoken question._

I shrugged knowing he could see it, my back to him or not. "I'm in the mood for a horror movie."

"No, I haven't seen it, but it looked good, so I planned to get around to it."

I bobbed my head and put the movie beside my foot. I typically found a few movies no more than five and the three of us picked from there. And again I was browsing. Damn, I didn't know they had such a big collection of horror movies. I'll have to remember that for next time I want to watch one. Which will probably be a while.

Oh here's another one. Sorority Row.

_When five sorority girls inadvertently cause the murder of one of their sisters in a prank gone wrong, they agree to keep the matter to themselves and never speak of it again so they can get on with their lives. This proves easier said than done when after graduation a mysterious killer goes after them and anyone who knows their secret…_

…oh wow. This seems more like a gore than anything. Still I tossed it in the direction I was sure Sasuke was in. I heard the telltale sounds that Sasuke had caught it. I then turn to him; he had an odd look on his face. He looked to me, eyebrow raised, "Seriously?"

I shrugged once more, brushing the incredulous look I was getting, "It seems like a gore to me, have you seen it?"

He nodded, "It's good, you know if you enjoy watching black hooded, mysterious people suddenly appearing and kill people."

I double blinked and caught the move case when he tossed it back to me. I turned Sasuke's statement in my head. That sounds like horror gore, not horror thriller…I set it down next to Drag Me to Hell in a maybe pile. Then I continued on.

"Wow, un, a girl who likes horror movies." Same voice as earlier. Does he like 'wow' and 'un' or something? Guess he's not gone yet. Oh well, not like it's my business or anything.

I shrugged not pausing for moment, "No, I'm just in the mood for one. There's a difference."

Oh how bout this one: Amityville Horror

_George and Kathy Lutz are a young couple who are looking for a new home, and think they've found a dream house in __Amityville__, Long Island - a large and beautiful home available at a bargain price. George thinks that there must be a catch, and learns that the house has a dark history - a year before, a man living in the house murdered his family in their sleep, claiming he was commanded to commit the crime by demons. Shrugging off stories that the house is haunted, George and Kathy move in with their three kids, only to discover that something evil lurks within the house, and even Father McNamara, an expert on possession, is powerless to clear the dark spirits from the home._

Okay see, the more I read, the more wonder how the _hell_ it is I'm still in the mood for a good scare.

"How so, un?" So it's just the un now?

"Because, I'm not particularly fond of horror, it scares me and I can't say I enjoy being scared senseless." I placed the movie on top of Drag Me to Hell. "Anyone who does, I would recommend going to a psychiatric ward or a mental institute or anyone else in that profession because obviously, they have they're wired quite oddly." I don't think anyone could actually be wired 'wrong' because everyone has a different perspective in which they're entitled to, and therefore just because it's completely different from the average person's thought pattern doesn't necessarily mean it's wrong. Just pleasantly or unpleasantly different.

"But you're in a horror movie mood, un." What a weird habit.

I bobbed my head, not sure if he saw and didn't care if he did. "Yep. Don't ask me why, though. With every title I read, I just want to watch a horror movie all the more. I can't figure out why, but oh well."

"That's cause you're crazy, Sakura." Naruto called from the kitchen and something inside me told me that Sasuke was smirking in agreement.

"Shut it." I snapped half-heartedly at the both of them as I returned to the large selection of movies.

I heard that unnamable, but becoming familiar voice snort.

Ah-ha! Unborn

_A __supernatural thriller__ about a 19-year-old girl haunted by a "dybbuk" (a malevolent wandering soul of Jewish folklore) that was once a young boy ruthlessly slaughtered in Auschwitz . __Casey Beldon__ was just a young girl when her mother vanished out of her life. And though Casey has never forgiven her mother for abandoning their family, she begins to understand why when a tortured ghost begins stalking her by day, and horrific nightmares make her scared of falling asleep at night. Hoping that her spiritual advisor, Rabbi Sendak, possesses the power to make these awful visions stop, Casey enlists his aid and gradually uncovers a family curse that stretches all the way back to Nazi Germany. An entity with the ability to possess anyone or anything that it comes into contact with is stalking Casey from another plane of reality, and its gaining strength with each new possession. Now, as the curse is unleashed, the frightened girl realizes that her only chance for survival is to close a door that was pried open by someone who was never born, and prevent the force from crossing over into the physical world. Though her sympathetic boyfriend and best friend do everything they can to help, Casey is ultimately left to face this otherworldly horror on her own._

Holy shit. That's some creepy stuff.

"Deidara, are you terrorizing Otouto's friends?" That's Itachi, I've been around Sasuke for far too long not to know his brother's voice just by hearing it. And the voice's name is Deidara. How unique. And fitting, as I'm learning.

"No, un. Just trying to understand why someone who doesn't like horror wants to watch a really scary horror movie, yeah." Okay so the odd speech pattern is 'un' and 'yeah' after most sentences. Odd yet interesting.

I placed the movie case on top of Amityville Horror.

I heard a snort. "Deidara, Sakura thinks differently. She acts on a lot of her instincts and impulses. If her impulse is to watch a horror movie, then she's going to watch one no matter what logic tells her will be the aftermath of the action." Sasuke. He knows me like the back of his hand. We've known each other for a good majority of our lives, if we didn't know stuff like this about each other, then I'd say we have a problem.

"Oh, that's quite an odd way of doing things, yeah."

Now it was my turn to snort.

Finally I reached the end of the section without anymore titles popping out at me. Well, at least I found four. So I picked up said four movies.

"You're going to watch all of those." It came from a very tall man who for one reason or another actually had _blue_ skin. Itachi has quiet the odd group of friends, though he does fit right in…

I shook my head. "No, we normally find five or so movies and pick one from there." Naruto appeared with a tray of snack plus his 'almighty ramen'…don't ask. "Okay, so, Drag Me to Hell, Sorority Row, Amityville Horror or Unborn?"

"What's Drag Me to Hell about?" Naruto asked. In response I read the back of it. "Oh."

"Amityville Horror." Sasuke stated still watching his show. I'd make a face, but I know he'd seen it. So…oh hell, why not? I stuck my tongue out at him, his gaze or eyes for that matter, didn't even waver, "I saw that."

I pouted, "of course you did."

Deidara snorted, obviously finding our petty argument funny. He was sprawled out across the love seat. Long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. So basically, the masculine version of Ino. Okay, that's a bit horrifying all on its own.

Itachi sighed, "Do you two ever grow up?" I just realized that Itachi was lounging in a chair and Blue Guy was in another chair while a bored-looking redhead had seated himself on the couch next to Sasuke, and Naruto had taken the raven-haired teen's other side. Which left me next to the blonde I hardly knew. Oh well.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you four watching the movie with us?"

Itachi shrugged, Redhead nodded, Blue Guy gave a 'why not?' Deidara was actually the only one to give a straight verbal answer of 'Yeah, un'.

I nodded, "Cool, then do any of you care what movie it is?"

Nope. None of them did. They all gave basically the answer of 'don't care.' Gee, how helpful.

I honestly wanted to see Unborn. Which means it's either Unborn or Amityville Horror unless Naruto picks Drag Me to Hell or Sorority Row.

"Meh, I'll go with Drag Me to Hell." This of course earned him a glare from the both of us. But since he was used to being on the receiving end of such things, he didn't even look the slightest bit fazed.

"Well, then how do we pick?" I asked looking between my boys.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke shrugged, which meant he had no objections. "On three."

"One. Two. Three."

Naruto and Sasuke have this odd tendency of being the exact opposite of one another and I always ended up lumped with one or the other. In this case Naruto and I both had paper while Sasuke had scissors. Amityville Horror it is.

I put the other three back where I found them and popped the movie into the DVD player, set the case down on top of said player, and plopped down on Deidara's feet.

He obviously didn't expect the move if his startled expression was any indication, "Hey, un!"

"You should have moved then." I stated, rolling my eyes as I got up. He moved his feet to the floor and I sat back down, only to have him place his feet in my lap right afterwards. I didn't even bother saying anything, I just leaned against the arm rest, propping my elbow on it and chin on my hand while I set my other arm on top of the feminine seeming guy's calves. And thus the movie began.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I'm not going to lie: simple ghost stories freak me out. So this movie actually ended up scaring me out of my wits. I just didn't realize how much until I found myself between Deidara and the cushions with my arms wound tightly around his neck as if holding on for dear life and I had most of my face buried into his chest. I could feel not only my cheeks but my ears and hairline burning once I realized this after the movie was over and the lights turned back on. My goodness, the color of my face must be at least scarlet red. This thought just made my face feel all the warmer. I went to scramble away from Deidara, only to find that he had wrapped an arm around my back which was keeping me in place.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and realized it sounded like Naruto, then he burst into a fit of laughs; I could even hear Sasuke and Itachi's chuckles mixed in. My color went a notch darker. I removed my face completely from Deidara's nicely muscled torso to send the best bone chilling glare I could from my position at everyone in the room, because honestly, they all looked amused on different levels. Naruto and Blue Guy were laughing quite loudly while the Uchiha brothers and Redhead were chuckling. I couldn't stop my eyes from narrowing, never one to like being teased.

"Shut up!"


	3. Beach: Never Before

**Title:** Never Before

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** SyphoniaFreak

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Deidara and Haruno Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Sakura couldn't believe her ears when she learned that her boyfriend had never been to the beach before.

**Theme:** 25 Places LJ challenge (#15 – Beach)

**Word Count:** 1,640

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

* * *

She had to admit, when that bell rang it felt really good. After suffering through the entire year with senioritis, Sakura was happy for high school to finally, _finally _be done and over with. Of course she still had a minimum of six years in college, but she didn't quite mind, it was just getting though the four years of high school that had been the problem. Not that school had been a drag, in fact she'd loved her years here, but being bound by rules and having freedom dangled in your face but knowing you can't grab it, had sucked to no end. Besides, she'd met her boyfriend the year before last in this school. But no matter which way she looked at it, when that final bell rang all she could feel was happiness.

Not enough to scream or shout or any of the things the other kids did, but she did grin. It meant she had even more time with Deidara – the abovementioned boyfriend. Well, until she started college then she'd have even less time with him. But that was still a few months away at least, so she had the whole summer to make up for it.

And this summer, she planned to go on vacation. Not just sitting around the neighborhood having fun, but like out of the city fun. She'd even been saving up for it – not to mention put aside the time – so that Deidara and her could have a week with just each other on the beach. The beach was her favorite place to be, she used to go to it every summer as a kid but the past few years she hadn't been able to between school, friends and Deidara. But this year, she would and she'd have a great time just like she always did, and it would be even better just because the love her life was there with her.

She took her time getting up and putting everything in its proper place. By the time she was nearing the doorway to the classroom, everyone else was already gone except for the teacher. She threw a 'goodbye have a nice summer' over her shoulder but didn't wait for a reply. As calm as she was on the outside, her excitement spurred her to walk as quickly as she could, dodging and weaving between the crowds of dwindling students. There were shouts in the hallways as seniors tossed no longer necessary papers over railing, not caring that students were walking by below. She would have done so herself, but the only things she had with her was a few pencils and a book, none of which would be a good example to throw overboard.

The grin on her face split it in half as she waved to acquaintances and said goodbye to friends. She was more than ready for this summer, she'd been ready since the first day of the school year and it had been hard not to let her brain check out this past few weeks. The only thing that kept her on track was finals and the knowledge that if she even thought to let her grades slip then there was the possibility of losing her scholarships.

When she was out of the school doors she got to her car as quick as she could, tossing the things she'd brought to school that day in the passenger seat when she climbed inside her vehicle. Usually she drove Ino home, but today the blonde-haired senior had plans and would find her own way home, which left Sakura free to start in on her summer.

She planned to find Deidara today so that she could talk him into this trip she had planned. She had yet to mention it to him, but with his temperament – not to mention the fact that she _had_ made sure he wasn't going to be busy – she didn't figure it would be a problem.

Besides, who _didn't_ love the beach? Knowing her boyfriend there was no way he'd be anything less than excited for the trip.

She hummed happily as the radio started in another song, she didn't even bother heading home first. Well, technically she was, considering she thought of Deidara's house as a second home.

It didn't take her long to get there, the roads were familiar and relatively empty so she didn't have much of a problem getting there. When she did, she easily pulled into her parking space – it was the one she always used so they'd joked that it was pretty much hers – and got out. Her shoes clicked slightly against the concrete of the driveway, until she was at the front door. She tugged out her key and inserted it into the locked door.

Knowing Deidara as well as she did, she figured he'd still be asleep right now; it was only eleven after all. So she'd let herself in, tugging off her shoes by the door and placing her purse on the counter. She easily found her way through the halls and rooms that was her boyfriend's house. Technically, it was his parents; house, as the blonde was only a year older than her, twenty, and since he was already going to college with a part-time job his mother had allowed him to stay in the house with the condition that he still obeyed her rules. In Sakura's opinion, Deidara's mom was pretty easy going and funny. Deidara didn't seem to have the same point of view but then again this was his mother they were talking about and he was still a young man who wasn't exactly the epitome of politeness like Itachi. But no one was as polite as Itachi anyway.

At any rate, Sakura found her way to his closed door and nudged it open as quietly as she could. She was rewarded for her silence by the sight of her feminine looking boyfriend sprawled out on his bed in nothing but boxers. It was hard to withhold the giggle at the sight of his long blonde hair construed all over the place and how he was slightly snoring. It was an adorable sight to say the least. And with a smile that had a playful, mischievous edge to it, she approached him as quietly as she could.

When she was at the edge of the bed she pounced.

She landed on him, her knees on either side of his hips and her hands on either sides of his face, fingers already tangled in his wild beautiful blonde hair.

She swore, sometimes, he seemed prettier than her, especially with that hair of his. She remembered when she first met him, she'd been sure he was a guy but was jealous all the same and had made the quip, "I thought girls were supposed to be pretty, darling."

To which he thrown back with sharp blue eyes and a sarcastic grin, "Nope, girls are just meant to confuse the aliens, honey, un."

And from then on they'd been pretty much connected at the hip.

He groaned in the back of his throat and she giggled as she leaned back into a sitting position, straddling his waist as she did so. "Morning sleepy head."

"Morning is not the correct time to be awake, un." He mumbled back as he tried to cover his face in an attempt to find darkness in the already lit up room.

She smiled and stole his pillow. Ignoring the sound of protest she responded, "It is when I have a surprise for you."

He paused, seeming to weigh his options. Sleep or surprise. It seemed the latter finally won out after a few moments as he crossed his arms, letting his forearms rest against his forehead in a way that the insides of his arms were facing the ceiling and he peered at her with limited sight and groggy, blue eyes. "And what would that be?"

She leaned forward enough to kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling back and sliding off of him so that she could settle on the side of the bed while still facing him. "That would be a week long vacation to my most favorite place in the world."

He blinked and pushed himself upwards, supporting his weight on his elbows. "Really? And that would be where, un?"

She grinned, "The beach of course."

He tilted his head just enough that his tussled and mussed hair fell over a tanned shoulder. "When are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready, we'll swing by my house to get my stuff and then be on our way." She paused when she saw the slight frown on his face, "You don't have plans already do you?" She'd been so sure, maybe she should have thought this through a little more.

But she was relieved when he shook his head, "No, I've just never been to the beach before, un."

She blinked her pretty green eyes a moment and simply stared. "Not ever?"

He shook his head, blonde hair going every which way.

Determined, she stood up and tugged him with her, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He laughed and waved her off so that he could get ready. Any favored place of Sakura's was sure to be fun and as a kid he'd always wanted to go to the beach anyway.

This ought to be interesting, if nothing else.


End file.
